Darkness Eyes
by Gygit93
Summary: Kisah cinta antara dua makhluk yang berbeda. Pengorbanan, kepercaya, dan kesetiaan semua di uji dalam cinta mereka./REPOST/YUNJAE/YAOI/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Darkness Eyes**

**Pairing : Yunjae**

**Other cast : Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, Kim Myungsoo (L's Infinite), Choi Seunghyun (TOP), and many other**

**Gen****re**** : ****Romance, ****Fantasy, Angst**

**Rate : M**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini adalah karya fiksi hanya karangan semata. Tokoh-tokoh yang digunakan bukanlah milikku, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong jadi milikku, keke. Jika ada kesamaan dalam penulisan, tempat atau apapun mohon di maafkan karena itu hanya ketidak sengajaan semata.**** Dan cerita ini aseli milik Gygit.**

**Warning : Boy x Boy, OOC, Mature, TYPO, TIDAK MASUK AKAL, GAK JELAS, MEMBOSANKAN, et****c.**

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

**Summary :**

Kim Jaejoong, makhluk setengah manusia dan setengah eodum-ui nun atau makhluk bermata gelap penghisap jiwa manusia pada jaman joseon tak sengaja tersedot pusaran air sungai hingga membawanya pada jaman modern dan mempertemukankannya dengan Jung Yunho seorang penari striptis di sebuah bar yang begitu mencintainya. Ia yang di kenal manusia (di dunia modern) tanpa ekspresi saat bersama Yunho, tanpa sadar selalu menunjukan berbagai ekspresi dan merasakan arti bahagia yang sesungguhnya.

Namun, bagaimana jika sesuatu yang tidak di harapkan muncul dan mengharuskannya kembali ke jaman joseon?

.

.

.

**-Chapter** **1-**

.

.

.

**-Era Joseon-**

Malam itu seorang _yeoja_ terlihat berlari ketakutan dari kejaran sekelompok _namja_. Keringat terus mengalir dari pelipisnya napasnya mulai tak beraturan, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang melihat sekelompok _namja_ itu masih saja terus mengejarnya tanpa lelah. Ia angkat tinggi-tinggi _chima_ (rok)-nya agar lebih leluasa untuk berlari namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika ia menemui jalan buntu di depannya. _Yeoja_ itu, membalikkan badannya menatap sekelompok _namja_ yang mengejarnya kini telah berada tepat di depannya.

"Haha...mau kabur kemana kau?" Ucap salah satu _namja_ berbadan tambun.

Dengan tubuh yang bergetar ia mundur ke belakang saat perlahan-lahan _namja-namja_ di depannya itu mendekat ke arahnya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia kini terpojok di dinding yang berada di belakangnya.

"Pergi kalian!" Teriak _yeoja_ itu takut.

"Nikmati saja apa yang akan kami lakukan padamu cantik, haha..."

Cuiiihhh

Tiba-tiba _yeoja_ itu meludahi wajah _namja_ yang berbadan tambun tadi ketika _namja_ itu hendak mencium bibirnya.

"Berani sekali kau..." Teriak _namja_ itu marah, ia lalu memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat saat _namja_ itu mengayunkan tangannya hendak menampar pipinya.

"Arrrggghhhhttttt"

"Arrrggttttttttt"

"Arrrrgggghhhhttttt"

"Arrrrggghhhhtt"

Sontak ia membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara rintihan empat orang _namja_ yang ia yakini adalah sekelompok _namja_ mabuk di depannya. Ia terbelalak saat melihat empat orang _namja_ itu kini tergeletak di atas tanah dengan mulut yang menganga dan...bola mata yang terbalik?.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya kedepan. Lalu, tersentak saat melihat seorang _namja_ berambut panjang lurus yang sebagian di ikat kebelakang dan poni panjangnya yang menutupi mata kirinya (bayangin aja JeJe di film Jackal waktu ia di ceritanya sedang syuting di jaman joseon) dengan mengenakan baju serba hitam berbanding terbalik dengan kulitnya yang terlihat bercahaya tertimpa sinar bulan, tengah berdiri beberapa langkah di depannya.

Wuuuushhh

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus membuat poni yang menutupi mata kirinya kini terlihat dengan jelas oleh _yeoja_ itu.

Deg

'Ma...mata itu...jangan-jangan...'

"Jae Hyuuung...!"

"Myung Soo..." Ucap _namja_ itu pelan lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Ia melihat seorang _namja_ tengah berlari ke arahnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"_Hyung_, ayo cepat kita pergi dari sini orang-orang desa sudah mengetahui keberadaanmu dan sekarang mereka sedang mencarimu untuk membunuhmu"

Sebelum pergi meninggalkan tempat itu Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya sekilas pada _yeoja_ yang sedang gemetar ketakutan dan menatap _yeoja_ itu dengan sendu.

Bruk

Tubuh _yeoja_ itu langsung ambruk ke tanah saat _namja_ itu menghilang di balik pohon besar. Kakinya lemas dan tidak bisa di gerakan saat tadi ia melihat dengan jelas mata _namja_ itu yang menyeramkan. Bola matanya begitu hitam pekat seperti sebuah kegelapan yang tak bercahaya setitik pun. Ia merinding saat tak sengaja ia melihat urat-urat kecil yang terdapat di dalam mata _namja_ itu berwarna hitam bukan merah pada umumnya tapi, kemudian urat-urat itu berubah kembali menjadi merah saat _namja_ yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya datang. Tak pernah terbayangkan dalam mimpi sekalipun jika selama ini ia...berhubungan dengan makhluk mengerikan seperti itu...

.

.

.

"Brengsek! Kemana makhluk jadi-jadian itu kabur" Ucap seorang _namja_ bermata elang di atas kudanya itu berang.

"Tuan, tadi ada seorang _yeoja_ yang mengatakan kepada kami kalau dia melihat seorang _namja_ dengan mata gelapnya itu pergi ke arah hutan orijangnim dengan seorang _namja_ yang lebih muda"

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi! Ayo cepat kita kesana"

Rombongan yang di pimpin oleh Choi Seunghyun kepala desa itu, langsung bergegas menuju hutan _orijangnim_ untuk menangkap makhluk penghisap jiwa yang selama ini ternyata bersembunyi di sebuah gubuk kecil di perbukitan yang jaraknya memang cukup jauh dengan pemukiman warga desa itu.

_Eodum-ui nun_ (Darkness Eyes) adalah makhluk sejenis vampir yang sebenarnya sudah musnah 20 tahun yang lalu di desa itu. Meskipun secara fisik banyak kesamaan _eodum-ui nun_ sedikit berbeda dengan vampir. _Eodum-ui nun_ memiliki mata berwarna hitam gelap tak bercahaya berbanding terbalik dengan mata vampir yang berwarna terang dan bersinar. Selain itu, _eodum-ui nun_ adalah makhluk penghisap jiwa tidak seperti vampir makhluk penghisap darah. Setiap malam _eodum-ui nun_ selalu meneror warga setempat dengan muncul ke pemukiman warga untuk menghisap jiwa manusia yang masih berkeliaran di luar. Kepala desa Choi yang prihatin dengan kemalangan yang melanda warga desa setempat kemudian mencari cara untuk membunuh makhluk itu, dan satu-satunya cara untuk membunuhnya adalah dengan menghancurkan jiwanya menggunakan sebuah anak panah yang terbuat dari emas murni yang harus di tancapkan tepat di jantung makhluk itu.

Ia dan warga desanya kemudian mempersiapkan jebakan dengan tumbal seorang warga desa yang sengaja keluar pada malam itu untuk memancing _eodum-ui nun_ keluar. Begitu makhluk penghisap jiwa itu muncul mendekati tumbal yang mereka siapkan, sang kepala desa langsung melepaskan anak panah yang di pegangnya tepat mengenai jantung makhluk itu sehingga membuat jiwanya hancur dan sosoknya berubah menjadi ribuan pasir yang kemudian menghilang tertiup oleh angin.

Setelah _eodum-ui nun_ musnah warga desa kembali menjalani aktivitas mereka dengan perasaan tenang dan bebas keluar pada malam hari. Namun, ketenangan mereka hanya berlangsung selama 20 tahun setelah beberapa bulan yang lalu berita tentang _eodum-ui nun_ yang kembali meneror desa mereka.

Tapi penduduk desa setempat merasakan perbedaan sifat makhluk itu, 20 tahun yang lalu dengan yang sekarang. Saat 20 tahun yang lalu _eodum-ui nun_ akan muncul setiap malam dan menghisap jiwa siapa saja yang keluar pada malam itu. Tapi, _eodum-ui nun_ yang sekarang berbeda, makhluk itu hanya akan muncul setiap malam ke-29 di setiap bulannya dan makhluk itu hanya menghisap jiwa manusia yang berbuat jahat saja. Namun, walaupun begitu _eodum-ui nun_ adalah makhluk berbahaya dan tetap harus di musnahkan.

'Akhirnya aku menemukanmu makhluk sialan' Seunghyun menyeringai ketika ia melihat dua orang _namja_ tengah berlari menerobos semak-semak tinggi yang banyak tersebar di dalam hutan _orijangnim_ itu.

Seunghyun melepaskan pegangannya pada tali kuda yang tengah ia naiki itu, kemudian tangannya bergerak ke belakang mengambil sebuah anak panah berwarna emas yang berada di belakang punggungnya. Ia arahkan anak panah itu pada punggung sebelah kiri di mana jantung _namja_ berambut hitam yang berlari di depannya itu berada.

Cleebbb

"Arrrkkkkhhh" Erang Jaejoong begitu anak panah yang di lepaskan Seunghyun mengenai bahu kirinya.

"Hyung!" Teriak Myungsoo cemas saat mendengar erangan Jaejoong.

"Aku...tidak apa-apa" Ucap Jaejoong berbohong agar Myungsoo tidak mencemaskannya.

"Sial! Meleset" Kesal Seunghyun.

Tanpa memerdulikan luka di bahu kirinya itu Jaejoong terus berlari dari kejaran Seunghyun dan orang-orang yang ingin membunuhnya di tengah hutan yang gelap itu. Bahkan, anak panah yang di tembakkan Seunghyun itu, masih tertancap di bahu kirinya.

Seeeeerkkkk

Myungsoo dan Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya ketika di depan mereka kini terdapat tebing setinggi 60 meter menjulang dengan tinggi. Mereka saling berpandangan, tidak ada jalan lagi untuk kabur dari orang-orang itu selain terjun ke bawah dari tebing itu.

"Myungsoo-ah kau harus tetap hidup walaupun tanpaku, yang mereka incar hanya aku bukan kau, aku yakin mereka tidak akan membunuhmu. Jadi, hiduplah untukku..." Ujar Jaejoong dengan lirih.

"_Andwe!_ Aku tidak mau!"

"Myungsoo-ah, aku mohon ini permintaan terakhirku sebagai _Hyung_-mu..."

"Aku tidak mau hidup sebatang kara _Hyung_. Aku tidak mau..."

"Itu dia mereka di sana Tuan!" Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang begitu mendengar suara orang-orang itu mulai mendekat. Myungsoo yang melihat Jaejoong lengah kemudian menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk terjun bersamamya dari atas tebing itu.

Byuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

"Kemana mereka pergi!" Teriak Seunghyun saat tak melihat Jaejoong di tempat yang orang itu tunjukkan.

"Tuan! Sepertinya mereka melompat dari tebing ini, dan kemungkinan mereka tewas jika melihat tingginya tebing ini dan sungai di bawah pun terlihat sangat dalam. Jadi, kecil kemungkinan jika mereka masih hidup" Lapor seorang _namja_ yang mempunyai hidung besar.

'Tidak. Mereka belum mati' Ucap Seunghyun dalam hati.

Sementara itu, dua orang yang nekat terjun dari tebing setinggi itu sedang berusaha berenang menghindari pusaran air di tengah-tengah sungai itu. Namun, karena sudah tak ada tenaga lagi untuk berenang mereka lalu tersedot ke dalam pusaran itu dan menghilang di telan pusaran yang perlahan-lahan mulai mengecil dan kemudian menghilang begitu saja.

.

.

.

**-2013-**

Seorang _namja_ bermata musang tengah menari dengan sensual di atas panggung. Ia membuka empat kancing atas kemejanya sehingga memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang berkeringat tersorot oleh lampu berwarna-warni yang menggantung dan berkerlap-kerlip di atas atap panggung 9095 Night Club itu. Para penonton berteriak meminta lebih saat menyaksikan pertunjukan _namja_ bermata musang yang erotis dan menggairahkan itu. Tanpa menghiraukan teriakan para penonton di bawahnya _namja_ bermata musang itu terus meliukkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan-gerakan yang membuat gairah naik bagi yang melihatnya. Ia kemudian memberikan senyum mautnya sambil membuka sisa kancing kemejanya dengan pelan.

Seorang _yeoja_ berpakaian seksi naik ke atas panggung kemudian berjalan menghampiri _namja_ bermata musang yang kini sudah setengah telanjang. _Yeoja_ itu lalu menjamah dada dan perut _namja_ itu, tangannya mulai merayap mendekati daerah kebanggaan setiap _namja_ lalu, tanpa rasa malu ia mengelus bagian yang masih tertutup celana jeans itu, kemudian memasukkan beberapa lembar uang ke dalam saku celana jeans _namja_ itu.

"Malam ini kau tidur denganku, Yunho." Bisiknya di telinga _namja_ yang di panggilnya Yunho hanya tersenyum dengan ajakan _yeoja_ itu tanda bahwa ia menolak, dan seolah mengerti _yeoja_ itu langsung turun dari panggung kecil itu.

Setelah _yeoja_ itu pergi Yunho meliukkan kembali tubuhnya. Tanganya turun kebawah membuka kancing celana jeans-nya sehingga memperlihatkan celana dalam serta bulu-bulu halus yang tumbuh di sekitar bawah pusarnya. Lidahnya di keluarkan menjilati bibir atas dan bawahnya. Ia kemudian mempermainkan resleting celananya dengan menaik-turunkannya menggoda para penonton di bawahnya.

"Yunhooo...buka! buka!buka!" Teriak para penonton tidak sabaran.

Yunho mengedipkan matanya tanpa menghiraukan teriakan penonton tanda jika bagiannya sudah selesai.

"Bukahkan itu Park Yoochun pemilik bar ini tapi, dengan siapa dia?"

"Tampannya...!"

"Wahhh! Siapa _namja_ itu?"

"Kulitnya putih sekali"

"Matanya juga besar"

Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya ke depan ketika mendengar orang-orang yang berada di dalam bar berbisik-bisik membicarakan seseorang yang sepertinya baru saja masuk.

Deg

'Indah...' Batin Yunho saat melihat seorang _namja_ berjas hitam dengan rambut berwarna almond, berkulit pucat tengah duduk bersama Yoochun pemilik bar sekaligus sahabat baiknya saat SMA. Ia kemudian mengambil kemeja yang sempat di lepasnya tadi di sudut panggung. Setelah memakai kemejanya ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Yoochun dan _namja_ itu.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Yoochun pada _namja_ di depannya yang hanya diam memerhatikan gelas yang berisi wine ditangannya.

"Lumayan"

"Hanya itu?"

_Namja_ itu menganggukan kepala tanpa memandang Yoochun.

"Aku heran padamu selama 3 tahun aku mengenalmu, sikapmu itu tidak berubah kau masih saja bersikap datar dan dingin bahkan, aku tak pernah sekali pun melihat kau tersenyum. Apa kau itu manusia?"

Deg

Wajah Jaejoong menegang saat mendengar pertanyaan Yoochun yang tiba-tiba itu tapi, dengan cepat wajahnya kembali datar.

"Yo! Chun, tumben kau datang?" Tiba-tiba Yunho datang menginterupsi kedua _namja_ itu.

"Eoh Yun, kau tidak bekerja?"

"Aku sedang tidak bergairah malam ini"

"Pantas saja para pelangganmu sekarang heboh memperebutkan Siwon" Tunjuk Yoochun pada segerombolan orang yang sedang mengerumuni seorang _namja_ berlesung pipi. Yunho hanya tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan Yoochun.

"Chun, kau tidak berniat mengenalkan temanmu itu padaku?"

"_Omo!_ Aku lupa. Jae kenalkan ini temanku Jung Yunho" Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya pada Yunho begitu mendengar ucapan Yoochun. Kemudian ia memandang Yunho dengan tatapan datarnya. Yunho yang ditatap seperti itu oleh Jaejoong sedikit salah tingkah ia lalu memberanikan diri dengan mengulurkan tanganya pada Jaejoong.

"Hai, aku Jung Yunho" Ucap Yunho menunjukan senyum mautnya yang selalu membuat semua pelanggannya berteriak histeris saat melihat senyum mautnya itu.

"Kim Jaejoong" Ucap Jajeoong tanpa membalas uluran tangan Yunho.

Grep

Tanpa ragu-ragu Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong lalu menggengamnya dengan erat. Entah keberanian darimana Yunho yang di kenal susah di dekati sekarang malah ingin mendekati seseorang. Yoochun yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka pun sedikit tak percaya dengan tindakan Yunho itu.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu" Ucap Yunho mempererat genggaman tangannya pada tangan Jaejoong.

'Tangannya lembut sekali, aku jadi tak mau melepasnya' Batin Yunho saat merasakan kulit tangan Jaejoong yang begitu halus di genggaman tangannya yang kasar.

Sret

Jaejoong melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Yunho, kemudian tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun ia pergi dari bar itu meninggalkan kedua _namja_ yang menunjukan ekspresi berbeda.

"Benarkah dia Kim Jaejoong? Orang yang hanya mempunyai dua ekspresi itu?" Sontak Yoochun tak percaya saat sekilas dalam keadaan remang-remang ia melihat semburat merah di kedua pipi Jaejoong. Sedangkan Yunho senyam-senyum saja sambil mencium telapak tangannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memegang tangan Jaejoong.

Seorang _namja_ tinggi yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di sudut bar menyeringai sambil melipat tanganya dengan mulut penuh oleh sebatang lollipop begitu punggung kecil Jaejoong menghilang di balik pintu keluar bar.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu _eodum-ui nun_"

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

.

.

.

_**Gygit93, **__**20**____**Februari**__** 2014**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Previous Chapter ****1**** :**

Seorang _namja_ tinggi yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di sudut bar menyeringai sambil melipat tanganya dan di mulutnya terselip sebatang lollipop begitu punggung kecil Jaejoong menghilang di balik pintu keluar bar.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu _eodum-ui nun_"

.

.

.

**-Chapter** **2-**

.

.

.

Pagi ini di sebuah mansion bergaya minimalis modern para _maid_ yang bertugas di dapur tengah sibuk menata sarapan. Seorang _maid_ meletakkan sebuah piring berisi dua potong roti bakar yang sudah di beri selai coklat dan segelas banana milk di sisi sebelah kiri meja makan besar yang terbuat dari marmer berkualitas tinggi berwarna coklat muda. Lalu, seorang _maid_ lain juga meletakkan sebotol _Red_ _Wine_ dan satu buah gelas kosong di sisi sebelah kanan meja makan itu.

Tap tap tap

Begitu mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat mereka langsung berbaris rapi di samping kiri dan kanan kursi meja makan tersebut.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Muda Myungsoo..." Sambut mereka pada seorang _namja_ bermata bulan sabit yang saat ini tengah mengerutkan kedua alisnya heran, karena tidak mendapati _Hyung_ kesayangannya.

"Apa Jae _Hyung_ sudah berangkat ke kantor?" Tanya Myungsoo pada salah satu _maid_ di sana.

"Belum Tuan. Kami bahkan, belum melihat Tuan Muda Jaejoong turun" Jawab seorang _maid_.

"_Jeongmal_?" Kagetnya.

"_Ne_..."

"Oh, astaga! Apa sekarang bulu Hiro berubah menjadi lurus?"

"Apa maksudmu bulu Hiro berubah lurus, Myungsoo-_ya_?"

"Selamat pagi Tuan Muda Jaejoong..." Sambut para _maid_ cepat, begitu seorang _namja_ dengan setelan jas biru tua memasuki ruang makan tiba-tiba.

"_Eoh_! _Hyung_, Kau baru bangun?" Tanya Myungsoo tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Hmm" Gumam Jaejoong setelah duduk di kursinya, ia kemudian menuangkan sedikit _Red_ _Wine_ ke dalam gelas kosong yang sudah tersedia di atas meja makan.

"Kalau begitu, apa bulu Hiro sekarang sudah berubah menjadi lurus, _Hyung_?" Tanya Myungsoo lagi dengan wajah bodohnya. Pasalnya ia masih tidak percaya, jika seorang Kim Jaejoong yang terkenal tepat waktu dan tidak pernah bangun terlambat selama hidupnya itu, kini bangun kesiangan.

"_Ani_. Bulu Hiro masih keriting" Jawab Jaejoong datar kemudian, meneguk _Red Wine_ minuman yang setiap hari di konsumsinya dengan habis dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Myungsoo yang masing memasang tampang bodohnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Semalam ia tidak bisa tidur, entah kenapa setelah pertemuannya dengan _namja_ bermata musang itu ia merasakan perasaan yang sangat aneh. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat dan pipinya terasa panas ketika wajah kecil laki-laki itu selalu muncul dalam bayangannya. Seperti saat ini, pikirannya terus saja dipenuhi dengan bayang-bayang laki-laki yang telah berhasil membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dan membuatnya tidak berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya.

Tok tok tok

Cklek

"_Sajangnim_, meeting dengan para pemegang saham akan segera di mulai 10 menit lagi"

"_Ne_, aku akan segera ke ruang _meeting_ sekarang" Jawab Jaejoong pada sekretarisnya setelah tersadar dari lamunannya tentang lelaki itu.

Jaejoong berdiri kemudian sedikit merapikan penampilannya setelah itu ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar di ikuti sekretaris yang mengekor di belakang tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 01.53 waktu Korea. _M__eeting_ dengan para pemegang saham telah selesai sejak 30 menit yang lalu dan waktu makan siang sepertinya sudah lewat tapi Jaejoong masih duduk termenung di dalam ruangannya.

Hingga tiba-tiba getaran ponsel di atas meja mengalihkan lamunannya. Tangannya terulur meraih ponsel yang terus bergetar, kemudian menggeser tombol hijau di layar _touch screen_ ponselnya setelah melihat nama kontak yang menghubunginya itu.

"_Wae_?" Jawabnya malas.

"_Apa nanti sore kau sibuk?" _

"Sangat sibuk"

"_Oh! Ayolah Jae, aku tahu kau sibuk tapi luangkan waktumu sedikit saja untuk beristirahat. Apa kau tidak merasa lelah setiap hari berkutat dengan tumpukan dokumen itu? Tubuhmu juga butuh istirahat walaupun hanya sehari saja. Jadi menurutku..." _

"Ada apa?" Potong Jaejoong

"_Eoh?" _

"Aku yakin tujuanmu menghubungiku bukan untuk mengoceh tidak jelaskan"

"_Hehe...kau tahu saja, Jae. Begini, kemarin aku sudah terlanjur membeli dua tiket drama musikal 'December' yang di perankan oleh Xia. Kau tahukan jika aku penggemar beratnya Xia. Setelah itu aku mengajak Junsu untuk menontonnya malam nanti, awalnya dia setuju untuk ikut, namun saat aku bilang Xia juga bermain dalam drama musikal itu ia langsung berubah pikiran dan mengatakan tidak mau ikut. Karena Junsu tidak mau, aku pun terpaksa mengajak Yunho. Tapi, Junsu mengancam akan memutuskanku jika aku pergi menonton drama itu, padahal aku sudah menantikan drama itu selama ini, hiks"_ Jelas si penelepon dengan nada sedih yang di buat-buat.

"Bisa kau perjelas maksud dan tujuanmu menghubungiku" Ujar Jaejoong yang sudah kesal mendengar ocehan Yoochun -sang penelepon- yang tidak penting itu.

"_Maksud dan tujuanku adalah...memintamu menggantikanku pergi bersama Yunho menonton drama musikal itu" _Ujar Yoochun mengutarakan maksud dan tujuannya.

"Aku tidak bisa" Jawab Jaejoong cepat.

"_Kumohon, Jae. Sekali ini saja, aku tidak tega jika membiarkan Yunho pergi sendiri"_ Ujar Yoochun memohon.

"Temanmu kan bukan hanya aku. Cari saja temanmu yang lain, aku tidak bisa"

"_Mereka sibuk, jadi hanya kau yang bisa menolongku"_

"Memangnya aku tidak sibuk" Kesal Jaejoong.

Yoochun mengerang _frustrasi_, tidak tahu lagi bagaimana untuk membujuk Jaejoong agar mau menemani Yunho.

"Sudahlah, aku tutup..."

"_Tunggu! Jika kau bersedia menemani Yunho menonton drama itu, sebagai imbalannya akan kuberikan kau satu botol Red Wine kualitas No. 1 yang sudah di fermentasikan selama puluhan tahun dan di datangkan langsung dari Perancis, bagaimana?"_ Bujuk Yoochun cepat ketika Jaejoong akan menutup teleponnya.

"Di lemariku masih tersisa 7 botol" Jawab Jaejoong datar.

Yoochun membeku, saat mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Ia lupa jika minuman atau bisa di sebut juga makanan Jaejoong sehari-hari adalah _Wine_. Yoochun sempat keget juga saat pertama kali mengetahui jika Jaejoong tidak makan nasi dan sejenisnya. Entah pagi, siang, atau malam pria bermata doe itu setiap harinya hanya mengkonsumsi _Wine_. Jika ia menanyakan alasannya, pria berkulit pucat itu hanya akan menjawab.

"_**Aku tidak bisa memakan dan meminum apapun, itu sebabnya Wine adalah makanan sekaligus minuman untukku sejak aku kecil" **_

Jadi wajar saja jika setiap jenis _Wine_ sudah tersedia di rumahnya terlebih uang Jaejoong sangat banyak pasti ia mampu membelinya tidak hanya satu botol, beratus-ratus botol bahkan beribu-ribu botol pun pasti sanggup Jaejoong beli dengan harga setiap botolnya di kisaran ratusan ataupun miliaran juta.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut. Kau puas?" Ujar Jaejoong tiba-tiba membuat Yoochun menyunggingkan senyumnya yang pasti tidak akan dapat Jaejoong lihat.

"_Kim Jaejoong, memang yang terbaik. Yunho akan menunggumu di Sejong Center jam 5 nanti. Oh iya, jangan lupa untuk meliput pertunjukannya dari awal sampai selesai, dan tolong pintakan aku tanda tangan Xia, ne"_ Ujar Yoochun semangat.

Klik

Jaejoong langsung menutup ponselnya, ia sudah malas dan tidak tahan mendengar ocehan Yoochun sedari tadi. Tidak Junsu tidak Yoochun keduanya sama-sama cerewet, memang sangat cocok mereka berpasangan, pikirnya.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul 5 sore Jaejoong sudah berada di depan pintu masuk Sejong Center tempat pertunjukan musikal '_December'_ akan di gelar. Ia masih memakai setelan jas kantornya karena tidak ada waktu lagi untuknya pulang dan berganti baju.

Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya mencari _namja_ yang seharian ini berhasil memenuhi pikirannya. Jika boleh jujur ia tidak mau menerima permintaan –paksaan- Yoochun tadi. Ia tidak mau bertemu lagi dengan laki-laki itu.

Ia mendengus saat tidak menemukan lelaki bermata musang yang baru saja ia kenal semalam. Sudah 20 menit ia menunggu dan hanya berdiri diam sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada menunggu lelaki bernama Yunho itu, namun ia sama sekali tidak menemukannya di antara orang-orang yang sudah mulai memasuki Sejong Center karena pertunjukan akan di mulai 10 menit lagi. Sebenarnya ia benci menunggu namun kakinya tidak mau bergerak selangkah pun seolah terpaku tidak ingin pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kim Jaejoong!"

Tiba-tiba _namja_ yang sedang di tunggunya datang dengan napas yang terputus-putus dan keringat yang terus mengalir dipelipisnya.

"_Mian_, aku terlambat" Ujarnya meminta maaf setelah menetralkan napasnya yang memburu karena berlari.

Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan datar lalu mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud meminta tiket dari Yunho. Namun, Yunho salah mengartikan maksudnya ia malah memegang tangan Jaejoong dan menggandengnya menuju pintu masuk.

"_Kajja_" Ujar Yunho semangat sambil menggandeng tangan Jaejoong dengan erat.

Jaejoong tersentak wajah putih pucatnya berubah merah ketika Yunho menggandengnya memasuki tempat pertunjukan.

.

.

.

Yunho terus saja menggenggam tangannya saat mereka telah masuk ke dalam untuk mencari tempat duduk dan baru melepaskannya begitu mereka sudah menemukan tempat duduk sesuai nomor tiketnya.

Begitu pertunjukan di mulai semua orang langsung terdiam memfokuskan perhatian mereka ke depan panggung termasuk Jaejoong dan Yunho yang mulai serius memerhatikan pertunjukan itu.

.

.

.

Pertunjukan baru saja berlangsung selama 45 menit tapi Yunho sepertinya sudah mulai mengantuk. Sedari tadi ia tidak berhenti menguap dan terkantuk-kantuk, berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang serius memerhatikan pertunjukan itu.

Pluk

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke samping matanya langsung membulat ketika kepala Yunho kini terkulai di bahu kirinya.

Tangannya bergerak ingin menyingkirkan kepala Yunho, tapi sialnya Yunho malah menyurukkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher dan bahunya itu sehingga membuat napas Yunho yang teratur terasa hangat mengenai lehernya.

.

.

.

Plok plok plok

Tepukan tangan riuh rendah memenuhi Sejong Center saat pertunjukan berakhir.

Yunho membuka kedua matanya, kemudian ia menutup mulutnya ketika akan menguap tanpa mengangkat kepalanya yang masih terkulai di bahu Jaejoong.

"Bisa kau angkat kepalamu sekarang, bahu dan lenganku akan terlepas jika kau masih menumpukan kepalamu yang berat ini lebih lama" Ujar Jaejoong dengan ketus.

Yunho membelalakan matanya kemudian tanpa peringatan ia langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan...

Duk

"_Arkhh_" Erang Jaejoong sambil memegang bagian sisi kepalanya yang sakit karena terbentur dengan kepala Yunho.

"_Mianhae_, aku tidak sengaja" Panik Yunho. Ia mengulurkan tangannya berniat melihat sisi kepala Jaejoong yang barusan membentur kepalanya dengan lumayan keras.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" Ujar Jaejoong menepis tangan Yunho yang hendak memegang kepalanya.

Yunho menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Jaejoong dan menatap lelaki berwajah menawan itu dengan sendu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong melirikan matanya sesekali pada lelaki di sebelahnya yang hanya terdiam menatap ke luar jendela. Ia merasa tidak enak pada Yunho saat tadi menepis tangannya dengan kasar. Sungguh, bukan maksudnya tidak ingin di sentuh oleh lelaki itu tapi ia tidak mau jantungnya berhenti berdetak jika Yunho menyentuhnya.

Untuk menebus kesalahannya itu ia akan mengantar Yunho pulang ke _apartemennya_. Awalnya, Yunho akan naik taksi saja ketika bis menuju _apartemen_nya sudah tidak beroperasi lagi saat jam menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Namun, Jaejoong pria yang sudah berhasil mengambil tempat yang selama ini kosong di hatinya bersikeras ingin mengantarnya pulang. Dan jadilah sekarang ia duduk di kursi penumpang mobil yang dikendarai Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Pikiran Yunho kini berkecamuk ia tidak mengerti dengan sikap pria di sampingnya itu. Sikapnya dingin dan wajahnya terlihat datar. Ternyata benar apa yang di ceritakan Yoochun tentang Jaejoong tadi malam. Jika pria ini hanya memperlihatkan dua warna hitam-putih dan hanya bisa menunjukkan dua ekspresi dingin-datar saja dalam hidupnya. Tidak pernah memperlihatkan warna dan menunjukan ekspresi yang lain selain dari itu.

Yunho bertekad ia akan merubah Jaejoong menjadi seseorang dengan berbagai ekspresi dan warna. Senang, tawa, senyum, hingga sedih akan ia ajarkan dan akan ia tunjukan bagaimana indahnya warna-warni dalam kehidupan pada Jaejoong.

"Berhenti saja di depan sana, _apartemen_ku di lantai tiga gedung itu" Ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong kemudian menghentikan mobilnya di depan gedung bertingkat tiga yang terlihat sangat kumuh. Jaejoong terdiam, matanya bergerak liar meneliti bangunan di depannya. Walau dalam keadaan gelap karena memang sudah malam tapi ia masih dapat melihat keadaan gedung itu dengan temboknya yang sudah banyak retakan di sana-sini, warna cat yang sudah memudar, dan banyaknya coretan yang mengotori dinding _apartemen_ itu.

"_Apartemen_-ku memang sangat jelek bahkan, bisa di katakan tidak layak untuk di tempati jika kau hanya melihatnya dari luar saja, tapi jika kau masuk ke dalam keadaannya akan sangat berbeda. Di dalam akan sangat rapi dan bersih, yah...meskipun jauh berbeda jika di bandingkan dengan _apartemen_ yang bernilai miliaran won. Apa kau mau mampir?" Ujar Yunho yang mengerti arti dari pandangan Jaejoong saat melihat keadaan gedung _apartemen_-nya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna hitam yang masih bagus walaupun terlihat sudah mulai ada sobekan-sobekan kecil di sana-sini. Mata bulatnya bergerak melihat keadaan kamar Yunho yang terlihat rapi dan bersih berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan di luar tadi.

Yunho meletakkan dua cangkir kopi di atas meja di depan sofa yang tengah Jaejoong duduki dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum pada Jaejoong yang masih saja terdiam dengan kedua mata bulat hitamnya yang berkedip-kedip lucu memerhatikan kamar _apartemen_-nya.

"Aku baru menyadarinya jika bola matamu ternyata berwarna hitam. Dan baru kali ini aku melihat bola mata seseorang yang seperti gerhana, begitu hitam pekat dan bulat, sangat indah" Ujarnya.

Yunho mengulurkan kedua tangannya menangkup kedua pipi Jaejoong dan mengahadapkan wajah Jaejoong dengan wajahnya agar dapat melihat mata hitam yang menurutnya sangat indah itu dengan jelas. Dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan bibir hatinya pada bibir merah Jaejoong yang sangat ingin ia kecup semenjak tadi. Jaejoong memejamkan kedua matanya saat bibir berbentuk hati _namja_ itu mendarat di atas bibirnya. Yunho diam tidak menggerakkan bibirnya ia takut pria di depannya akan marah karena sudah lancang mencium bibirnya. Namun, sepertinya ia mendapat lampu hijau karena pria yang tengah ia cium itu hanya diam saja tidak bereaksi apapun.

Yunho pun kemudian dengan hati-hati menggerakan bibirnya. Menyesap bibir bawah Jaejoong yang sangat manis. Jaejoong membuka mulutnya sedikit membalas ciuman Yunho dengan menyesap bibir atasnya saat pria bermata musang itu mulai menyesap bibir bawahnya.

Suasana di dalam kamar _apartemen_ Yunho kini berubah menjadi panas oleh gairah kedua pria yang kini telah memuncak karena sebuah ciuman di atas sofa itu. Jas dan dasi yang dikenakan Jaejoong kini sudah terlepas dan tergeletak di bawah sofa ulah dari tangan Yunho. Tanpa melepas tautan lidahnya dalam mulut Jaejoong Yunho memajukan tubuhnya menuntun Jaejoong agar berbaring di atas sofa hitam itu. Lalu, kedua tangannya bergerak membuka kancing bagian atas kemeja Jaejoong.

"Aaahhh!" Desah Jaejoong ketika ciuman Yunho kini merambat pada lehernya.

Kecup, hisap, kemudian gigit hingga membuat leher putih Jaejoong kini berubah menjadi merah keungu-unguan. Yunho terus melakukan itu sampai berulang-ulang seperti ingin melukis di leher yang seperti kanvas itu dengan bibirnya.

Tangan Yunho kini merambat ke bagian bawah tubuh Jaejoong membuka kancingnya kemudian menurunkan _ziper_ celana Jaejoong. Setelah akses terbuka sebelah tangannya dengan cepat masuk ke dalam _Underwear_ yang di pakai Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membuka matanya ia tersadar saat merasakan kenjantanannya di sentuh dan di kocok dengan pelan oleh tangan Yunho. Ia mendorong tubuh Yunho dengan sekuat tenaga membuat Yunho terjungkal jatuh membentur meja di sampingnya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Jaejoong menaikkan kembali _ziper_ celananya dan merapikan penampilannya yang acak-acakan. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju pintu dan memakai sepatunya tanpa menghiraukan Yunho yang terus saja memanggilnya.

"Jae!"

"Kim Jaejoong!"

Jaejoong membuka pintu _apartemen_ Yunho dan keluar tanpa menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, ia berlari dengan cepat menuju mobilnya saat Yunho mengejar di belakangnya.

Grep

Yunho berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan Jaejoong saat pria itu akan membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Maafkan aku, tidak seharusnya aku..."

"Kuharap ini pertemuan kita yang terakhir..." Lirih Jaejoong memotong ucapan Yunho.

Ia melepaskan tangan Yunho pada pergelangan tangannya kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil dan melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Yunho yang terdiam membeku. Tubuhnya tidak bisa di gerakkan namun mata musangnya tidak lepas memandang mobil Jaejoong yang perlahan menghilang di tikungan jalan.

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

.

.

.

**JIKA ADA YANG TIDAK DI MENGERTI TANYAKAN SAJA!**

**#Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah mereview, memfollow, dan memfavoritkan ff saya yang gaje ini. Maaf jika tidak saya sebutkan satu-persatu#**

**SELAMAT BERTEMU KEMBALI DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA^^**

_**Gygit93, **__**03**____**Maret**__** 201**__**4**_

_**06:00 PM**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Previous Chapter ****2**** :**

Jaejoong membuka pintu _apartemen_ Yunho dan keluar tanpa menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, ia berlari dengan cepat menuju mobilnya saat Yunho mengejar di belakangnya.

Grep

Yunho berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan Jaejoong saat pria itu akan membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Maafkan aku, tidak seharusnya aku..."

"Kuharap ini pertemuan kita yang terakhir..." Lirih Jaejoong memotong ucapan Yunho.

Ia melepaskan tangan Yunho pada pergelangan tangannya kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil dan melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Yunho yang terdiam membeku. Tubuhnya tidak bisa di gerakkan, namun mata musangnya tidak lepas memandang mobil Jaejoong yang perlahan menghilang di tikungan jalan.

.

.

.

**-Chapter** **3-**

.

.

.

Yunho bangun dan mendudukan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan menghela napas begitu melihat jarum pendek jam yang berada di atas nakas samping tempat tidurnya menunjukkan angka 2 siang.

Semalam ia tidak bisa tidur, bukan karena kebiasaan yang disebabkan oleh pekerjaannya sebagai seorang penari _striptis_ di sebuah bar yang memang mengharuskannya bekerja pada malam hari dan pulang pada pagi hari. Tapi, ia tidak bisa tidur karena merasa begitu bersalah pada seorang _namja_ cantik yang telah menepati ruang kosong di hatinya saat pertama kali bertemu.

Yunho mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar saat mengingat perlakuan bodohnya semalam yang telah membuat _namja_ cantik itu pergi dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak menemuinya lagi.

Tapi, ia tidak akan mendengarkan ucapan _namja_ cantik itu. Sekarang ia berencana untuk menemui Jaejoong dan meminta maaf atas perlakuan bodohnya semalam meskipun, ia tahu tidak akan mudah untuk meminta maaf pada Jaejoong karena mungkin _namja_ cantik itu kini membencinya dan tidak ingin menemuinya lagi. Namun, ia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, ia akan berusaha sampai _namja_ itu memaafkannya.

Yunho mengambil ponsel yang ia letakkan di bawah bantalnya, kemudian mendial nomor Yoochun untuk menanyakan alamat rumah Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Setelah turun dari _bus_, Yunho lalu berjalan menuju sebuah gedung bertingkat yang sangat mewah dan besar di seberang halte di mana ia turun dari bis barusan. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya melihat pada tulisan _'Kim Corp'_ yang terpampang sangat besar di atas gedung itu.

Yunho tidak terlalu terkejut ketika tadi Yoochun memberitahukannya tentang seorang Kim Jaejoong yang adalah pemilik sekaligus direktur dari _'Kim Corp'_ perusahaan _otomotif_ terbesar di Korea yang mempunyai beberapa anak cabang di benua Amerika, Eropa, maupun Asia karena saat pertama kali melihat penampilan Jaejoong pun ia sudah bisa mengira jika _namja_ itu pasti dari kalangan atas bukan dari kalangan bawah sepertinya, tapi itu tidak menyurutkan niatnya untuk mendapatkan Jaejoong.

Awalnya ia hanya ingin tahu alamat rumah Jaejoong saja pada Yoochu tapi, Yoochun justru menyuruhnya untuk datang ke gedung _'Kim Corp'_ jika ingin menemui Jaejoong sekarang.

.

.

.

Yunho tersenyum dan menghentikan langkah kakinya di ambang pintu kaca _'Kim Corp'_ begitu melihat _namja_ cantik yang ingin ia temui berjalan di depannya dengan seorang _yeoja_ yang berjalan di belakang _namja_ cantik itu.

Deg

Jantungnya berhenti berdetak senyum yang tadi tercetak di bibir hatinya pun memudar saat Jaejoong melewatinya begitu saja tanpa meliriknya sedikit pun. Ternyata dugaannya benar bahwa _namja_ cantik itu sekarang membencinya hingga meliriknya pun ia tidak mau. Namun, dengan cepat ia tersadar dari rasa kecewanya dan berlari mengejar mobil yang baru saja Jaejoong naiki.

"Jae! Tunggu!" Teriak Yunho mengacuhkan orang-orang yang merasa risih dengan teriakkannya yang sangat mengganggu itu.

"Jaejoongie!"

"Kim Jaejoong! Tunggu aku ingin bicara!" Yunho menaikkan kecepatan berlarinya begitu mobil putih di depannya mulai melaju dengan cepat.

.

.

.

Sementara di dalam mobil Jaejoong sengaja menulikan telinganya dari teriakkan Yunho dan menyuruh supirnya untuk mempercepat laju mobil yang mereka tumpangi.

"_Sajangnim_, apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan _namja_ itu terus berlari mengejar kita di tengah jalan seperti itu?" Tanya Kang Jiyoung, sekretaris utama Jaejoong yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil matanya terus menoleh kebelakang melihat Yunho yang tidak menyerah mengejar mobil yang di tumpanginya.

"Biarkan saja. Aku...tidak mengenalnya."

"Tapi Sajangnim dia..."

Bruukkkkkk

Ciiiiiiiittttttttttt

Jiyoung menghentikan ucapannya dan menutup mulut menahan teriakannya saat melihat _namja_ yang mengejar mobil atasannya itu terjatuh dan hampir saja tertabrak oleh sebuah mobil dibelakangnya.

"Berhenti!" Teriak Jaejoong ketika melihat ekspresi Jiyoung dan mendengar suara decitan ban mobil di belakang mobilnya.

Begitu mobil berhenti dengan tergesa-gesa Jaejoong keluar dari mobil dan berlari menghampiri orang-orang yang sudah berkerumun di tengah jalan.

Tanpa mengucapkan permisi ia menerobos kerumunan itu dengan napas yang memburu setelah berlari.

Deg

Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat dan napasnya semakin terasa sesak saja, ketika melihat tubuh _namja_ bermata musang itu tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari pelipis sebelah kanannya.

Jaejoong menumpukkan lututnya di atas aspal dan membawa kepala Yunho pada pangkuannya. Dengan tangan yang gemetar ia merogoh saku jasnya mengambil sapu tangan dan menempelkannya pada pelipis Yunho yang berdarah.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja! Bantu aku mengangkatnya ke mobilku." Ujar Jaejoong dengan nada keras ketika orang-orang yang berada di sana hanya melihat saja tanpa membantunya sama sekali.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_! Apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Myung Soo khawatir setelah tadi ia mendapat telepon dari Jiyoung jika Jaejoong sedang berada di rumah sakit. Dan Myung Soo yang sangat cemas tanpa pikir panjang langsung bergegas ke rumah sakit untuk mengetahui keadaan Jaejoong. Padahal, saat itu ia sedang ada mata kuliah.

Myung Soo mendekat pada Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat kusut di kursi ruang tunggu rumah sakit dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi sebelah Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Jaejoong tanpa melepas pandangannya pada pintu yang tertutup rapat di depannya.

"Tapi, kau berdarah _Hyung_." Ujar Myung Soo menunjuk noda darah di bagian bawah kemeja putih yang di kenakan Jaejoong.

"Jangan khawatir ini bukan darahku."

.

.

.

Cklek

Pintu ruang rawat itu terbuka seorang dokter dan satu orang perawat kemudian keluar dan menghampiri Jaejoong setelah perawat itu menutup pintu kamar rawat itu.

"Kim Jaejoong-_sshi_, apa anda teman dari _pasien_ yang bernama Jung Yunho?" Tanya dokter Yoo. Dokter pribadi keluarga Kim pada Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat cemas.

"_N..ne._" Balas Jaejoong tidak yakin.

"Baiklah Jaejoong-_sshi_ anda tidak usah cemas, teman anda tidak apa-apa dia hanya kekurangan darah saja, sehingga menyebabkannya tidak sadarkan diri. Jika cairan infus dan cairan darahnya sudah habis, maka dia sudah boleh pulang. Dan, ini resep obat yang harus kau tebus." Jelas dokter Yoo menyerahkan sebuah kertas –resep obat- pada Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu saya mohon pamit, karena ada _pasien_ yang harus saya tangani." Pamit dokter Yoo.

Setelah dokter Yoo pergi Jaejoong lalu masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Yunho diikuti Myung Soo.

.

.

.

Cklek

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya begitu mendengar pintu di kamar rawatnya terbuka menampakkan seorang _namja_ cantik yang sangat dikenalnya dan seorang _namja_ bermata bulan sabit yang tidak ia kenal.

"Setelah kantung infus dan kantung darahmu sudah habis, kau sudah boleh pulang." Ujar Jaejoong yang saat ini berdiri di samping tempat tidur Yunho sedangkan Myung Soo sudah mendudukkan pantatnya di atas sofa yang tersedia di sana.

Yunho diam tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap Jaejoong. Membuat pipi Jaejoong bersemu merah dan mengalihkan wajahnya dari Yunho. Ia malu ditatap seperti itu oleh Yunho.

"Maafkan aku." Ujar Yunho tiba-tiba.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya pada Yunho dan menatap _namja_ itu dengan pandangannya yang berubah menjadi dingin.

"Myung Soo-_ya_, bisa kau pergi ke apotek dan menebus resep obat ini." Ujar Jaejoong menyodorkan resep obat yang tadi diberikan dokter padanya.

Myung Soo bangkit dari sofa mengambil kertas yang disodorkan Jaejoong lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari sana.

.

.

.

Blam

Keheningan terjadi setelah Myung Soo meninggalkan keduanya.

"_Mianhae_, Jaejoongie. Aku benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah padamu. Kau boleh memukulku atau apapun yang kau inginkan tapi... Kumohon jangan benci aku. Aku...aku mencintaimu." Ujar Yunho memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi.

Jaejoong tersentak ia menatap mata musang Yunho, dan melihat adanya ketulusan dan kesungguhan dalam mata itu saat mengucapkannya.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja. Aku akan kembali ke kantor dan menyuruh Myung Soo mengantarkan obatmu nanti." Jaejoong berbalik membelakangi Yunho lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

"Kim Jaejoong! Berhenti di situ, jangan bergerak!" Teriakkan Yunho berhasil menghentikan langkah Jaejoong, namun sesaat kemudian Jaejoong melanjutkan langkahnya dan mengulurkan tangannya hendak menyentuh knop pintu.

"Aku bilang berhenti! Satu langkah saja kau keluar dari ruangan ini..." Yunho menghentikan ucapannya untuk menormalkan kembali napasnya yang memburu karena berteriak.

"Kupastikan kau akan melihat mayatku di depan rumahmu besok." Ujar Yunho cepat ketika Jaejoong akan memutar knop pintu itu untuk keluar.

Kali ini ucapan Yunho berhasil membuat Jaejoong benar-benar menghentikan gerakkannya dan mematung di depan pintu.

Yunho melas jarum infus dan darahnya di kedua pergelangan tangannya menyebabkan darah mulai merembes keluar dari pergelangan tangannya tapi, ia menghiraukannya dan berlari menghampiri Jaejoong dan memeluk _namja_ cantik itu dari belakang dengan sangat erat.

Jaejoong semakin membeku di tempatnya ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya ketika Yunho tiba-tiba saja memelukknya sangat erat. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Yunho bergetar. Matanya membulat ketika melihat darah yang keluar dikedua pergelangan tangan Yunho. "Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!" Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan tangan Yunho yang melilit erat di bahu dan perutnya namun, sayang Yunho malah mengeratkan pelukkannya itu.

Yunho tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya, ia takut Jaejoong pergi meninggalkannya jika ia melepas pelukannya pada _namja_ cantik yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Yunho-_ya_, jangan kekanak-kanakkan. Cepat lepas tanganmu dari tubuhku."

"Tidak mau." Ujar Yunho keras kepala.

"Yunho!"

"Tidak mau! Tidak mau! Tidak mau!"

"Aku janji tidak akan pergi, untuk itu kumohon lepaskan dulu tanganmu." Ujar Jaejoong semakin panik ketika darah di pergelangan tangan Yunho semakin banyak membasahi jas dan kemejanya.

"_Yakso_?" Ujar Yunho.

"_Ne_, cepat lepas. Kau ingin mati kehabisan darah."

Yunho kemudian melepaskan tanganya dengan tidak rela pada tubuh Jaejoong. Baru saja ia akan mengucapkan sesuatu pada Jaejoong tapi, tubuhnya merasa lemas dan kepalanya pusing.

Brukkkk

"Yunho!" Pekik Jaejoong kaget ketika tiba-tiba tubuh Yunho jatuh tidak sadarkan diri menimpa tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Brukkk

Myung Soo mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang setelah seseorang menubruk bahu kirinya cukup keras. Ia meringis sambil memegang bahunya yang berdenyut sakit, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya ke depan menatap seorang _namja_ yang menubruk bahunya barusan.

Myung Soo tersentak ketika _namja_ yang menubruknya dengan sengaja itu, malah memperlihatkan seringaian di bibir tebalnya yang terselip sebatang permen lollipop.

_Namja_ itu kemudian mendekat pada Myung Soo, membuat Myung Soo memundurkan kakinya ke belakang menghindari _namja_ dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu.

"Kim-Myung-Soo, adik dari Kim Jaejoong yang merupakan seorang...eodum-ui nun." Bisik _namja_ tinggi itu membuat Myung Soo tercekat dan menatap _namja_ itu dengan pandangan takut.

_Namja_ tinggi itu mengeluarkan permen lollipop dalam mulutnya, "Kau tidak usah takut padaku. Aku Shim Changmin seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir jurusan Sejarah di Seoul Universitas, yang terobsesi untuk menemukan makhluk penghisap jiwa bernama eodum-ui nun." Ujarnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Myung Soo dengan permen lollipop-nya

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Myung Soo yang sudah mulai sedikit bernapas lega, jika _namja_ di depannya bukanlah orang jahat.

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui bagaimana awal-mulanya kau dan kakakmu bisa berada di jaman ini dan tiba-tiba menjadi anak angkat dari Kim Joong Kook seorang pengusaha terkaya di Korea setelah kalian masuk ke dalam pusaran air di sungai pada waktu itu, dan aku ingin bertemu Kim Jaejoong tentu saja." Jawab Changmin sambil memasukan kembali permen lollipop-nya ke dalam mulut lebarnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku membacanya di buku."

Myung Soo menghela napasnya. "Haah, bahaya jika aku menceritakannya di sini. Lebih baik kau ikut aku ke rumahku."

Changmin pun dengan riang mengekor, mengikuti Myung Soo yang mulai berjalan di depannya. Tapi, sepertinya Myung Soo lupa memberikan obat pada Jaejoong dan malah membawa obat itu bersamanya.

.

.

.

Changmin memandang dengan takjub rumah, ah tidak menurutnya lebih pantas di katakan istana daripada rumah karena untuk sampai di bangunan ini saja ia harus menempuh perjalanan 10 menit dengan menggunakan mobil.

"Ayo... Emm aku harus memanggilmu apa ya?" Tanya Myung Soo bingung.

"Benar juga, jika kau memanggilku _Hyung_ itu akan terasa aneh karena kenyataannya umurmu lebih tua 260 tahun dariku, tapi jika kau memanggilku Changmin pasti semua orang akan merasa aneh karena kau di jaman sekarang ini lebih muda dariku." Jelas Changmin yang sama Bingungnya dengan Myung Soo.

"Sudahlah, karena kita sedang berada di jaman modern kau panggil aku _Hyung_ saja." Ujar Changmin kemudian.

"Baiklah Changmin _Hyung_. Mari kita ke kamarku." Myung Soo mempersilahkan Changmin untuk menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya tapi, sepertinya Changmin tidak mendengarnya. Ia melah mengendus-enduskan hidungnya seperti tengah mencium bau sesuatu. "_Hyung_, kau kenapa?" Tanya Myung Soo heran dengan tingkah Changmin itu.

"Aku mencium bau bulgogi dari arah sana." Tunjuk Changmin pada pintu kaca yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Jelas saja itukan dapur, _Hyung_." Ujar Myung Soo yang semakin heran mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Changmin.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu boleh aku mampir sebentar ke sana?" Tanya Changmin penuh harap.

"Untuk apa? Bukankah tujuan _Hyung_ ke sini untuk mendengar ceritaku?"

"Ayolah, sebentar saja. ini sudah waktunya makan malam, kan." Mohon Changmin. Myung Soo yang tahu maksud Changmin kemudian menyuruh seorang maid untuk mengantarkan makan malam ke dalam kamarnya dan itu membuat Changmin dengan semangat menyeretnya menaiki tangga menuju kamar Myung Soo. "Ayo! Tunjukan di mana kamarmu." Ujarnya sambil menyeret lengan Myung Soo.

.

.

.

Yunho membuka kedua matanya dan mengerjapkannya berkali-kali menyesuaikan cahaya lampu yang menusuk matanya. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya kesamping dan tersenyum ketika melihat Jaejoong tertidur di samping tempat tidurnya dengan kepala yang bertumpu di lengan kanannya, ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada jemari tangan Jaejoong dan terkikik geli saat Jaejoong menggeliat kecil dalam tidurnya.

Kedua mata Jaejoong perlahan-lahan terbuka memperlihatkan bola mata bak mutiara hitam itu yang menatapnya dengan berkedip-kedip lucu.

"Apa kantung infus dan darahmu sudah habis?" Tanya _namja_ cantik itu dengan suara seraknya khas bangun tidur.

"Um...sedikit lagi." Gumam Yunho, karena tidak tahan melihat mata Jaejoong yang berkedip-kedip lucu, ia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium kedua mata itu secara bergantian membuat Jaejoong refleks memejamkan kedua matanya.

"_Saranghae_ Jaejoongie..." Ujar Yunho setelah melepas kecupannya. Ia memandang mata Jaejoong dengan kesungguhan dan ketulusan yang terdapat dalam mata musangnya. Menunggu jawaban dari Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya, Jae. Aku mengerti perasaamu. Kau pasti tidak mau dan merasa jiji jika menjalin hubungan denganku yang seorang penari _striptis_ ini. Tenang saja aku hanya..."

Cup

Yunho mematung tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan terkejut ketika Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja mengecup bibirnya cepat.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu Jung Yunho." Ujar Jaejoong yang wajahnya kini sudah memerah saat dipandang seperti itu oleh Yunho.

"Jadi?" Tanya Yunho yang mulai tersadar dari terkejutnya.

"Jadi?" Timpal Jaejoong meniru ucapan Yunho.

"Apa kau menerimaku menjadi kekasihmu?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak perlu kujelaskan pun kau pasti tahu jawabanku, kan"

Yunho tersenyum lalu merengkuh Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

**-Flashback-**

**-1986-**

Seorang _namja_ berumur sekitar 37 tahun terkejut ketika tidak sengaja menemukan dua tubuh manusia berpakaian kuno era joseon, tergeletak di dekat sungai yang berada di belakang villa miliknya. Karena penasaran, ia kemudian mendekati salah satu tubuh yang di bahu sebelah kirinya tertancap sebuah anak panah berwarna emas.

Settt

"Arrrkkkhhh!" _Namja_ yang tengah tergeletak itu mengerang kesakitan, saat seseorang mencabut anak panah di bahunya tiba-tiba.

"Syukurlah kau masih hidup." Ujar _namja_ paruh baya itu lega.

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, dan mengerjapkannya berkali-kali berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang memantul di kedua matanya.

Ia tolehkan kepalanya ke samping, dan tercengang begitu melihat seorang pria paruh baya dengan pakaian yang menurutnya sangat aneh tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Si...siapa kau? Di mana ini?"

"Tenanglah aku bukan orang jahat, namaku Kim Joong Kook. Saat ini kau berada di hutan Jacheon tapi, jaman dulu hutan ini bernama orijangnim."

"Orijangnim?" Lirih Jaejoong hampir tak terdengar.

"Ukhh..." Jaejoong dan pria yang bernama Kim Joong Kook itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seorang _namja_ yang tergeletak tak jauh dari Jaejoong tersadar kemudian bangun dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon di belakangnya.

"Myung Soo-ah kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Jaejoong khawatir pada _namja_ yang sedang menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon itu.

"Jae _Hyung_! Apa sekarang kita di surga?" Tanyanya menghiraukan pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Tidak. Kita masih hidup Myung Soo-ah." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Benarkah! Kukira kita sudah mati dan saat ini berada di surga." Myung Soo mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang _namja_ bermata sipit di sebelah Jaejoong dan memandangnya dengan pandangan heran.

Kim Joong Kook yang mengerti arti tatapan yang di layangkan Myung Soo padanya kemudian memperkenalkan diri, "Namaku Kim Joong Kook. Aku tinggal di villa itu." Tunjuk Joong Kook pada sebuah villa besar di belakangnya.

"_Jja_, aku akan mengobati luka kalian terutama kau." Tunjuknya pada Jaejoong. Joong Kook kemudian memapah Jaejoong. Karena luka Myung Soo tidak separah Jaejoong, Joong Kook menyuruh Myung Soo untuk mengikutinya di belakang.

.

.

.

Kim Joong Kook seorang pria baruh baya yang tinggal sebatang kara setelah kematian istrinya 15 tahun yang lalu. Orang tuanya sudah meninggal saat ia berusia 17 tahun kerena sebuah kecelakaan pesawat. Sehingga membuatnya hidup seorang diri tanpa saudara dan seorang anak yang seharusnya menemani sisa hidupnya. Tapi, karena ia sangat mencintai istrinya, ia tidak mau untuk menikah lagi.

Setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya, di usianya yang masih remaja ia harus mengurus 'Kim Corp' perusahaan terbesar di Korea seorang diri tanpa bantuan siapa pun. Semua orang sempat ragu dengan kemampuannya dan tidak sedikit juga dari mereka yang meremehkannya dalam mengurus 'Kim Corp' namun, berkat kejeniusannya itu dalam waktu 4 tahun ia mampu mempertahankan bahkan melebarkan bisnisnya itu hingga ke benua Amerika dan Eropa di usianya yang baru menginjak 21 tahun saat itu. Ia membuktikan pada semua orang yang sempat meragukan dan meremehkan kemampuannya.

.

.

.

Setelah mendapat perawatan dari dokter pribadi Joong Kook, selama beberapa minggu Jaejoong dan Myung Soo tinggal di villa milik pria yang mempunyai tubuh berotot meskipun usianya sudah menginjak 37 tahun. Dan mereka berdua tidak segan-segan menceritakan asal-muasalnya mereka pada Joong Kook, termasuk mengenai Jaejoong yang seorang _eodum-ui nun_. Awalnya Joong Kook tidak percaya namun, setelah melihat tingkah aneh dan kesungguhan dalam mata kedua pemuda itu ia mulai mempercayainya.

Joong Kook adalah orang yang sangat baik, ia memperbolehkan Jaejoong dan Myung Soo tinggal di villa-nya. Dan di sela-sela kesibukkannya bekerja, setiap satu minggu dua kali ia pasti akan menengok Jaejoong dan Myung Soo.

Ia juga dengan sabar mengajarkan tata cara kehidupan dan cara berbicara yang baik dan benar di jaman modern pada kedua pemuda itu.

Dua tahun lamanya Jaejoong dan Myung belajar tentang kehidupan dan tata cara berbicara yang baik dan benar di jaman modern. Joong Kook pun kemudian membawa mereka ke Seoul dan memperkenalkan mereka pada publik sebagai anak angkatnya pada tahun 1988.

Joong Kook mengajarkan Jaejoong untuk mengurus perusahaannya. Kala itu ia menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai wakil direktur agar bisa langsung mengawasi dan mengajarkan Jaejoong tentang seluk beluk perusahaan. Dan, Myung Soo ia masukkan ke sekolah miliknya agar ia dapat melihat perkembangan Myung Soo.

Namun, pada tahun 2007 tepatnya saat Joong Kook menginjak usia 58 tahun. Jaejoong dan Myung Soo harus kehilangan sosok yang sudah mereka anggap ayah kandung mereka itu, meninggal karena penyakit tumor otak yang memang sudah di derita Joong Kook saat tiga tahun sebelum ia meninggal.

Saat itu Jaejoong dan Myung Soo sangat terpukul sekali dengan kepergian Joong Kook. Tapi, Jaejoong tidak menunjukkan raut kesedihannya itu pada siapapun ia hanya diam membisu saat peti mati Joong Kook mulai melebur dengan tanah berbeda dengan Myung Soo yang menangis hebat sehingga para pengawal harus menahannya agar tidak mengganggu orang-orang yang sedang meleburkan tanah merah, menutup peti mati Joong Kook.

Beberapa hari setelah kematian Joong Kook, pengacara yang sudah dipercaya keluarga Kim sejak dulu mengumumkan jika semua aset kekayaan Joong Kook pun di berikan pada Jaejoong dan Myung Soo karena memang Joong Kook tidak mempunyai sanak saudara satu pun jadi, semua harta kekayaan termasuk perusahaannya jatuh pada kedua anak angkatnya.

**-Flashback End-**

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? _Hyung_, sudah tidak penasaran lagi, kan."

Changmin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti, tapi kemudian ia menatap Myung Soo dengan serius.

"Myung Soo-ah! Kau tahu Choi Senghyun?" Tanya Changmin cepat.

"Ne, dia adalah kepala desa yang berusaha untuk membunuh Jae _Hyung_ pada jaman joseon. Memang kenapa?" Tanya Myung Soo heran.

"Sebaiknya kau dan Jaejoong _Hyung_ segera pergi dari jaman ini dan kembali ke jaman joseon."

Myung soo mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Changmin. Baru saja ia kan membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya namun, Changmin berujar kembali.

"Setelah kau dan Jaejoong _Hyung_ menghilang di dalam sungai ia memeriksa kembali seorang diri keesokkan harinya ke tebing itu, dan tanpa di duga ia terpeleset jatuh dari tebing dan sama sepertimu dan Jaejoong _Hyung_, ia juga tersedot ke dalam pusaran air sungai itu."

"Ke...kenapa kau bisa tahu hal itu?" Tanya Myung Soo penasaran kenapa Changmin mengetahuinya.

"Aku membaca dari buku tua yang kutemukan di perpustakaan." Jawab Changmin sambil membuka bungkus peremen lollipop-nya.

"Aku menduga jika saat ini dia berada di jaman yang sama denganmu dan Jaejoong _Hyung_ sekarang. Dan aku yakin ia sedang mencari kalian berdua setelah anak panah emas yang waktu itu tertancap di bahu Jaejoong _Hyung_ ia temukan di hutan orijangnim atau hutan Jacheon, dan itu membuatnya semakin yakin jika kalian berdua berada di jaman yang sama dengannya ini."

Deg

Myung Soo tersentak saat mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh Changmin, ia merasa takut sekarang.

Dan, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

.

.

.

**JIKA ADA YANG TIDAK DI MENGERTI TANYAKAN SAJA!**

**#Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah mereview, memfollow, dan memfavoritkan ff saya yang gaje ini. Maaf jika tidak saya sebutkan satu-persatu#**

**SELAMAT BERTEMU KEMBALI DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA^^**

_**Gygit93, **__**07**____**Maret**__** 201**__**4**_

_**01:300 PM**_


End file.
